The new one
by pattyfanofreading
Summary: It's a Reid/Oc a month after JJ's departure, a new agent joins the BAU, she becomes a friend of Reid, but after her second case, everything changes. Please read and review rated T because I'm paranoid. I suck at summeries...just read please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Criminal minds story...I hope you'll like it! I don't really like seaver, so I thought an Oc would be good :)**

**Disclaimer: Well, I'd love to own the caracters...but unfortunatly, I don't... But I do own my OC Harmony!**

**Chapter 1:**

It was still early in the morning. Spencer Reid, who was the first in the BAU was sitting in his desk, doing some paperwork, when Morgan came in:

"Hey pretty boy! Already started to work?" He asked, his signature smile on his face.

"Yeah, I've got a lot to do..." the genuis answered, he raised his head to look at his co-worker, but then he noticed a girl, and his mind went blank. She was really beautiful, with her curly and light brown hair that fell just on her shoulder, and her stunning eyes, Spencer couldn't tell if they were brown or dark gray. She wore a red v-neck t-shirt and black jeans, with black boots, it fit her perfectly. Morgan noticed his friend starring at her, his smile became bigger.

"Oh...little Spencer's got a crush? you have good taste, she's pretty" he teased.

"What?" Reid said, pulled back to reality "No..it's just that she seems lost, and I was wondering why that's all!" He babbled, it wasn't entierly a lie, he really was curious to know what she was doing there, he was positive he had never seen her at the Bau.

"Yeah...sure." Derek said looking at his friend.

Then they both turned to look back to the girl, but she had already desappeared.

::::::::::::::::

The girl, however, had found what she was looking for: agent Hotchner's office. She took a deep breath then knoked.

"You can come in" A voice came from the office. The young woman opened the door then entered.

"Welcome...I suppose you are our new agent, Harmony sanders?"

"Y..Yes" Harmony said, Hotch could see she was nervous.

"Well you can sit down." She did as she was said to. " Your folder is really impressive, but you seem so young..."

"Yeah, I'm 25, but please don't worry about my age..." she finished and bowed her head.

"I think it's nice to have some one new in the team, lets see the other members, they don't know you are coming yet, we'd better tell them." It was the moment she feared the most, she had never been good with people, let alone the ones she didn't know.

Harmony followed agent Hotchner as he went to the bullpen and called the whole team. When everyone finally arrived, Hotch started "As everyone knows, J.J left a month ago, so we need some help, that's why we have a new addititon to the team : Special agent Harmony sanders" Everyone looked at her, and she felt her cheeks getting warm." I think I'll let you introduce yourself." Hotch finished.

_'harmony, what a beautiful name' _Spencer thought. Harmony raised her head, her eyes met those of one of her new teammates, and she felt her cheek getting warmer, if that was possible _'great!'_ she thought.

Morgan gave Dr. Reid a quick glance "Sounds like it's your luky day!"

"Shut up!" Reid answered. Morgan suppressed a laugh.

Then Harmony started a 'bit' nervously "Hi everyone, You can call me just Harmony, or sanders, whatever you like, I...I have two PHDs, in maths and physics I studied psychology to, I-I think that's all I have to say." Everyone stared at her in awe, she blushed and looked at her feet.

"Great! we have an other genuis!" Morgan said, and everyone started to laugh.

"I don't think so..." Harmony mumbled under her breath, fortunatly, no one heard her.

"So, this is agent emily prentiss" Hotch said, the brunette nodded and smiled."You can call me Prentiss." She said warmly.

"And here is our queen of computers Penelope Garcia" He continued.

"Hey sweety!" The blonde one said with enthousiasme.

"I am Agent Rossi" An older man said.

"And I'm Agent Derek Morgan, at your service" A playful smile was on his lips.

"I-I"

"He is Dr. Spencer Reid" Morgan continued, saving the young doctor from a certain shame. He looked up at her for what seemed like an eternity, then he blushed furiously.

"I think that's all, I'll let you with the team until we have a new case."

"Thanks agent Hotchner" The new agent said, grateful that this awkward moment was finally over.

"You can call me Hotch." She nodded, then Hotch left. Garcia quickly came next to her and hugged a very surprised but amused Harmony.

"Baby girl, you're scaring her!" Morgan said.

"Don't care, you're gonna be great friends, I can feel it, right?"

"Er..right." Harmony said then smiled brightly.

She liked the team, everyone discussed and laughed with her, asking her questions, and doing their best to make her relax. Then they went to their desks, and she discovered her new space of work, it was small, but really nice.

As the day passed, she had come to talk with everyone and know them better, everyone exept Dr. reid . She didn't understand why he was acting oddly. She was still thinking about that when she left the BAU, then Spencer came next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Sorry if I was weird the whole day, I'm not really good with people." He said passing a hand through his hair.

"Yeah...I can understand that, I'm not good with people my self." she said with a smile that made the doctor shiver.

"But you did great, I think they already love you!" He continued.

"Really?" Harmony said with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Yeah..." There was an awkward silence, then Spencer decided to break it "Are you going to your home alone?" she nodded "It's already night, don't you think it's a bit dangerous?"

"My car is being repared, so I have nothing else to do." She replied with a pout.

"I-I can go with you."

"I don't want to bother you..."

"It's not a problem, and I'd feel bad if I let you go alone." his hearth was beating faster, he didn't understand why.

"In this case...ok." She smiled again.

"So you are a genuis?" Spencer asked after a while.

"Me? no, not at all!" Harmony denied.

"But you have PHDs and all..."

"You seem young, and you are a doctor, Im sure YOU are a genuis with a high IQ and all..."

"Yeah...I graduated at 12." He hated saying that, it made him feel weird, but he had no choice if he wanted to get any answers." And I've got an IQ of 187."

"See! I have never done an IQ test, and I only graduated at 16...But i wasn't really into studies."

"Then how did you get your PHDs?" He said in disbelief, It seemed impossible to him.

"Well I thought it would be nice to work and get all this university thing over." She saw the astonishment in his face and started to laugh, Spencer followed her.

"You are a genuis!" He stated.

"I told you I'm not!" She said with a smile."I think I arrived." She continued.

"Really? My appartement is just a little farther."

"That's nice." she said, her smile still present. "I have to go... that was nice of you...good night."

"Good night Harmony." he said then he walked away.

She liked the way he said her name, he was cute. Harmony opened the door, went to her room and threw herself on her bed _'This wasn't so bad...'_

Spencer, on his way home, couldn't stop smiling, this girl was really beautiful, and smart...his phone rang, it was Morgan."Hello Morgan."

"So how did it work Romeo?" He asked then laughed.

"I just took her home Morgan! Stop that!"

"Yeah...See you tomorrow, and we'll continue this discussion." He hang up, letting his friend think about that.

**I need your reviews to know if it's good or not! so please R&R so that I can continue :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm here with the second chapter! Thank you Terra21! I love your review, and I changed the name ;), I hope you'll like thid new chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of Criminal Minds caracters, it's soooo sad :'( But I own my OC Harmony! :D**

**Chapter 2:**

Harmony woke up early that day, it was only her second day of work so she had to be in time, she took a quick bath and decided to wear something different: a blue jeans with her black converses, she loved them, along with a black t-shirt with the word 'smile' on it. She put on some make up and decided she wasn't so bad, then ate her breakfast and grabbed her keys. She remembered har car was still being repared and put them _'I guess I'll have to go on foot' _she thought. Then she closed her door and got out she looked right and left, she saw a familiar face: it was spencer. She waved her hand but he didn't seem to notice, so she decided to wait until he was closer.

Spencer was thinking about his mother, he had just written an other letter to her, when he came across Harmony, at first he didn't see her, but then he stopped and turned his head, a smile appeared on his face.

"Wow! You seemed really lost in your thoughts!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah...Sorry" Spencer replied before looking at his feet, why was he always being so abnormal?

"Is everything right?" The young woman asked with consern in her voice.

"Yes, yes I was just thinking about my mother..." he said a bit too quickly.

"What about her?" She asked then noticed the look on his face " I'm sorry...you don't have to tell me, I'm being too curious again!" The embarassement was visible on her voice, Reid wondered why she used the word again but then thought it would be weird to ask about that.

"It's not a probleme." He felt like he could trust her, he didn't know why, he barely knew her. "My mother is in a hospital, she has a schizofrenic paranoia."

"Oh.." Was all she could say, she felt bad for bringing up this subject.

There was a long silence, and Spencer broke it again "What about your family?" He asked not sure of how she would react."

"Uh...my mum and dad don't live here, I haven't seen them for long." She sighed, and he noticed that made her sad. "I also have a little brother, he's still studing."

Spencer smiled, then noticed they were already at the BAU - He didn't know how that could be possible- "We're here." He said pointing the finger at the building, she just nodded.

Thy were the first to arrive, but slowly, everyone came, Emily and Harmony started talking about everything and anything and Derek was drinking a cup of coffee and discussing with Reid . That's when Hoch came with Rossi, a file in his hand "We have a new case!" he said with his serious tone."I want every one un the bullpen, now!'

They all stood up, wondering what this new case was, Harmony was terribly stressed, this was her first case, she took a deep breath and antered to the bullpen, Hotch was putting some pictures on the white board, they were horrible. The two first pictures were women, hanged to a rope, their skin was in an unnatural chade of white, and there was another picture, but this time it was a man. Harmony stopped and kept starring at them, she felt dizzy, it was so awful! How could someone do such a terrible thing?

When Spencer entered, he saw the indescriptible expression on her face, he came next to her "Are you alright?" he asked so gently that he wondered if she had heard him. But she nodded slowly, still gazing at the pictures.

"It's...it's awful!" She said in a chaking voice.

"I know..." Spencer sighed "But you'll find it easier with time, unfortunatly." He continued. She looked up at him, even when she was upset, she was still so beautiful! Spencer tried to push this thought away and dragged her to a chair next to his habitual one, she sat down, and Hotch started to explain:"This woman was found two weeks ago in colorado springs, at first they had thought it was a suicide, but then the two other bodys were discovered, a woman and his husband. The strange thing is that the UNSUB left a..sheet of music."

"What?" Derek said, he didn't think he could see something new since he worked here for a long time, but here it was."A sheet of music?" He repeated again while the others were still astonished.

"Yes, one was with the first body and an other was with the couple, but we don't know what is it or it's name, the polcie checked everywhere."

They took the picture that Hotch gave them and started scrutunizing it.

"I-I think I know this" Harmony said uncertainly "It's called 'tristesse', from Chopin, that means sadness, but it's a very old version, I don't think it's still played, I guess that's why they didn't know what it was." When she closed her mouth, she saw everyone starring at her again, and she felt like she had to give an explanation "I used to play it on piano, my teacher loved old music."

"That's great!" Emily exclaimed "you have to show me." A look from Hotch told her that they had to focus on the case.

"The first woman is single, she's 30 and she was a doctor, the second women is 32, her husband is 33, they both worked as teachers, the own common point is the apparence of the women." Rossi said.

"I think he or she wanted to kill only the women, since they are in the same age group, plus he left only one sheet of music for the couple, so maybe the man was there and he had to kill him." Spencer said, everyone seemed to think about it.

"This is plausible, but we have to make sure of that." Emily said and they all nodded.

Harmony raised her hand, they turned to look at her "He has put the first page for the first murder, then the second for the second one, if he is to continue, we are bad: this piece containes 14 pages." she said then bit her lip when she saw their eyes growing wide.

"Ok, I want everyone to be ready, the plane leaves at three!" Hotch said before getting out.

**I'm new with writing cases, I hope this is not so bad, I tried to write something original, I'm soooooooo exited to see what you think so please please please review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm here with my third chapter! I'm sorry for the long wait but I had no internet, can you imagin that? NO INTERNET! I was about to suicide! o.o**

**Anyway, sorry about losing my nerves but I tried to write on my phone and it was...well I can't even describe that :p**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :D, please don't mind the mistakes I'm sure there's a lot!**

**Chapter 3:**

When she got on the plane, Harmony went to the corner and sat down, she needed calm, she needed to just close her eyes and take deep breaths to relax and be ready for the ca...

"Hey!" Morgan said, sitting next her.

"Hello, Morgan" She replied with a faint smile.

"You don't seem good, we're worried, especially Reid." A smile was on his lips, Harmony looked surprised, and then blushed, was Reid really that kind? he had already asked her in the Bullpen, and helped her by saying it would be easier, but she didn't think he would worry this much. She quickly glanced at him, but he seemed concentrated in reading some file, he didn't notice her.

"I'm fine" She continued "It's just that even if I knew what to expect, it's still...weird."

"Yeah, I know that feeling, we all experienced that. But you'll be fine, Im sure of that." Morgan said before patting her in the shoulder, then he stood and went next to Reid.

"She'll be good, don't worry." He said, low enough so that Spencer was the only one to hear.

Reid blushed furiously "What did you tell to her?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

"Me? I only wanted to know if she was fine..." Derek replied with an 'innocent' voice. Spencer only grunted.

::::::::::::

The rest of the flight was fine, Harmony remained chatting with Emily while the boys were playing cards, one of them shouting from time to time when he won, but when they were almost there, Hotch called them for a small meeting.

"Ok, I think we have to be quick in this case if we don't want to have much more victims, we already know it's a man, for he's strong enough to pull his victims, and he probably wanted to kill only the women like reid suggested, the man was only a collateral damage." He said with seriousness in his voice."Does anyone have other theories?"

No one had theories, they didn't have many informations, so they just landed, and they decided to devide the team into three small groups, Morgan would go with Emily and talk to the victims families, Hotch and Rossi would inspect the bodies and try to find anything interesting (they thought it would be a bad idea to send Harmony for this task) and finally Spencer would go with Harmony to the police departement to work on a geographical profil.

:::::::::::::::

On the way to the police head quarters, Harmony and Spencer were quite, an awkward silence that the woman didn't really like.

"What do you think about this case?" She asked and saw the incomprehension in his face "I mean, I'm new here, so I wondered if that was a normal case..."

"We can't call a case normal, every unsub has his own reasons to kill, his own mobile; But I don't think a murder can be called normal." His voice sounded harch, he didn't know why, he didn't want it to. He could feel Harmony staring at his, was she upset? Why did he talk like that in the first place? He turned to look at her and was caught once again by her eyes. "Sorry.." He mumbled under his breath.

Harmony didn't hear it, and she didn't understand him, he seemed kind when he asked if she was alright, now why was he talking to her like that? She was relieved when they finally arrived.

::::::::::::::::

"Mr and Mrs Bartley, we are really sorry for what happened to your daughter, but we need to ask you a few questions." Emily said, sounding truely sad.

"I knew from the begining that it wasn't a suicide! My girl couldn't do that, she was a doctor, and she was smart and beautiful, she had everything she needed or wanted, but they kept telling me there was no other explanation..." Mrs bartley said and started sobbing.

"We know that..." Derek continued "that's why we're trying to find the monster who did that."

Mr bartley looked at them "Thank you, we're ready to answer your questions." He seemed tired, he was really affected by this loss.

"ok, we're gonna start, did your daughter have any boyfriend?" Emily asked.

"No, I mean she just broke up with him, but he wasn't a bad guy, they just didn't get along..."

"Did she have any bad frequantation, a friend you didn't like or something like that?"

"No! not at all..." The mother replied.

Emily sighed, they weren't getting anywhere with that.

::::::::::::

"I found something!" Harmony suddenly said, she was looking at the sheet of music while Spencer was doing the geographical profil.

"What is it?" Spencer asked, not as enthousiasmed as her.

"I just remembered that this sheet could help us, it's rare, and I don't think anyone can have it, I'm pretty sure if we tell Garcia to look for people who got that in Colorado Spring we'll have something." Harmony finished, a smile never leaving her lips.

Spencer smiled too "How could I not think about that?"

Her smile grow bigger "I'll call her then!" She took her phone and dialed the number, then Garcia's voice was heared.

"You have reached the computer's goddess, how can I help you?"

"Hey garcia, it's Harmony!" the newbie said.

"Hey sewetie! How"s the job going on?" the blond asked her new friend.

"Great, I need you to look for someone, can you do that?"

"Uh...you're hurting my feelings! Sure I can do it!" She heard Harmony laughing "So what is it you're looking for?"

"Ok, I need to know who bought a very rare sheet of music, it's called 'tristesse' by chopin, look especially in Colorado spring." She heard the click keyboard sweats, then nothing.

"I have Four names!" Garcia said happily.

"Ok Garcia, you Rock! The unsub must be one of them!"

"I'll send you the names."

**This is it! You know what? I really want to get to the second case so that the Reid/oc stuff can really start...But I geuss I'll Have to be patient.**

**The review button needs you! please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! here for an other chapter! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, or favorited, or added to alart! I'm glad people actually like this! :)**

**disclaimer: I still own nothing exept my OC, and I think I'll just forget about it because I'll never do :(**

**Now, enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Chapter 4:**

After calling Hotch to tell him what Harmony had found, Reid went next to her, she was reading the victims files.

"I can't see anything here that could fit the profile, but we can already eliminate this one" she said pointing to a young man "considering the age of the victims and the way of killing, our unsub is most likely older than that." She looked up at him, he nodded and took the files to quickly start reading them. Harmony was surprised by how quickly he was reading but didn't say anything. She waited until he finished.

"You're right, I can't find anything unusual for any of them." He said then put the file on the desk. "but" he continued "The geographical profile gave me a special area, the unsub probably lives there: in east colorado springs."

She took the files "Ok, so in this case Mark grimm doesn't count either. Her lives near Ute valley park." Spencer nodded again.

"We still have only two suspects, that's already a good point." she paused and seemed to think of something "Maybe we can call Morgan and Prentiss and tell them to see if the victims knew any of them?"

"That's a good idea!" Spencer replied then did as she suggested. He called Morgan and gave him the names, then told him to ask the families if the victims knew him.

Five minutes later, morgan called again. "Boy wonder? I have something for you! Mr Bartley said he already heard the name Jack Mils but he wasn't sure, as for the other name, he said he never heard it. Is this guy our unsub?" Morgan asked.

"Probably, but we have to be sure." Reid said.

"No! we don't have the time for that!" Harmony said "I'm sure he's prapring to kill someone else, if he isn't doing it right now!"

"Morgan, you can come here with Emily, I think it's safer to intercept Mr Jack Mils as soon as possible, I'll call Hotch and Rossi."

When he hung up, he looked at Harmony, she seemed relieved "Thank you." She said.

"What for?" Spencer questionned a surprised look in his face.

"For trusting me...I guess I'm new so I thought my opinion wouldn't matter." She replied in a very low voice.

"I trust you because I think you're right, and you seem to be a very intelligent and talented person..." He smiled and felt his cheeks getting warm.

"Thank you " she repeated again, Harmony saw him getting embarassed and thought it was cute.

:::::::::::::

When everyone was there, Hotch said that there was no time to lose, and the team got prepared to the arrest, they took many cars and went with the police officers to the adress.

Harmony got off the car, she was wearing her bulletproof vest and had her gun in her hand, and she was really, really nervous, what if she had to shoot someone?

Spencer got off the car too, he went next to her, unconsciously feeling the need to protect her. The too of them went to the front door, along with Hotch, while Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi were at the back door.

Harmony followed Hotch, she opened a door, it was a room. "clear!" She said and heard the others do the same statement, the home was ampty, noone was there. Harmony felt bad. Maybe they were too late!

They started checking the house, it was big, and clean, but the unsub seemed to live alone. There was a big piano with hundreds of sheets of music, Harmony went next to it, it reminded her of her own one, she felt a strange need to touch it, but then, unterrupting her thoughts, Rossi called everyone.

"I found a book with the names and the adresses of the two first victims, it was well hidden, and there's even the time of death! There is also the sheet called 'tristesse' Wait a minute..." he said turning the page "There is an other name, Kate wineley, she must be the next in the list! The time is 19:45 p.m."

Reid looked down at his watch, it was already 19:30 " I think we have to hurry! we don't have much time!"

:::::::::::::::::

Ten minutes after, they had arrived at the adress, it was a small house with a garden, and it seemed too quite. Emily slowly went to a window, there he was. The unsub, pointing a gun to a woman who looked terrified. Emily beckoned to the others to enter and now! Which they did without hesitation.

Jack was now surrounded by agents, he pulled Kate next to him, and was looking at the cops defiantly. "If anyone of you moves, even by an inch I shoot her."

"Put the gun down, jack! And no one will be hurt!" Hotch replied with his strong voice.

"OH no, I will be hurt! I now that!"

"Why are you doing this, Jack?" Harmony said after taking a deep breath. "What happened to you?"

"Because I saw him killing her! He hung her! And now I have to do the same."

"Who did this?"Harmony took a step towards him.

"GET BACK!" He sanpped. She did as he said, she looked arround and saw everyone looking at her in awe. "My father! he killed mum!"

Spencer looked surprised, this wasn't in the file! Why wasn't it in the file? "But you don't have to kill this woman." The young doctor said "She has nothing to do with that."

"Your father was a monster, you don't want to be one, do you?" Harmony said, relieved to have some support. Jack looked defeated, then shook his head.

"Then put down the gun and let her go, we won't harm you!" Spencer continued with the calmest voice he could manage. The unsub looked at him, then at Harmony who nodded. He dropped the gun and fell to his knees, taking his head in his hands.

Kate, who was crying run next to Hotch and Harmony."Thank you! Thank you so much!" She said beteen two sobs. Harmony smiled warmly. She looked at the team, they were smilind and congratulating her . It was over, finally over.

**Wow! this was hard to write! Please tell me what you think! I'm so exited to know how it is! (ok, now I look like a Three year old child, BUT, I don't care as long as you review :p)**


	5. Chapter 5

**You can kill me if you want! I know I've been really late...and I'm sooooooo sorry! But I had to take a break :p**

**Thank you all for the reviewes! I'm glad people actually read my story!**

**Now enjoy :D**

**Chapter 5:**

A week had passed without any new case and the team only had to finish some paperwork. Reid concentrated on the mystery of why the mother's unsub was killed by his father wasn't mentioned on the file, and he finally resolved it.

Everything seemed slow with no case to solve, no unsub to catch, and no life to save. But it wasn't that bad, since Harmony used the week to know more her new team, she even showed them some piano -Emily insisted for that- and they all were in awe, it was so well and graceful and beautifully played, Reid thought he would remember it his whole life, in fact he was sure of that since he had an eidetic memory, but it was more than that. It was stuck in his mind, and he liked it. Harmony had found great Friends, and the team was like her family, but Garcia and Reid were more than that. the first was sweet, kind and a bit crazy. And Reid, well she really liked him, for the very interesting discussions they had, always scientifics one, and for his awkwardness, it always made her laugh.

This wednesday was as calm as the days before, until Hotch came, announcing a new case, the second one for Harmony.

Harmony was late this morning, it was the first time. And no one said anything, except Spencer who asked her why was that.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, I had to take my car, it's finally repaired!

"I'm glad you won't have to go on foot anymore!" he replied with a smile.

"yeah...me too, even if I liked walking with you." She looked down at her feet, Harmony was one to say things before thinking of them.

Spencer blushed and didn't answer. They had already entered to the bullpen, and like the last time, Harmony went to the board and looked to the pictures. This time, they weren't atrocious. There were five of them, all girls, all with brown hair and a stunning smile.

"They look really the same!" Harmony said as Spencer came next to her. "And they-I mean I look like them!" At this Spencer chuckled, and Harmony gave him a death look.

"Sorry! But they don't resemble you..." _'You're a lot more beautiful...' _he thought, but he couldn't tell her that...

"Yeah..." she answered and sat on a chair, between Morgan and Emily.

Hotch started the briefing " We have five victims, they're all girls between 20 and 27 years old, as you can see, they all look the same. But other than that, nothing is the same, they all live in different areas and 3 are students while the two others work in different places. And its here in Quantico" He stopped to turn a page of the file he was holding then continued. "They had all been reported missing 3 days before they were found dead. And they were beaten and raped."

Everyone was silent for some minutes, probably thinking about the case, them Morgan asked.

"How long between each kidnapping?"

"Not much, a week between the first and the second and the second and the third, then it becomes less and less." hotch answered.

"And how long since the last murder?" Emily said.

"Two days, we have to hurry!" Hotch stated, everyone nodded.

"It's a man, that's loud and clear, considering the age of the victims I think he is young enough, we have to see if he has any probleme with his girlfriend or something like that, we have to talk with the families." Rossi said.

"And I have to see the bodies, I think it'll help me." Morgan added.

"Fine, I'm coming with you!" Hotch said "And Emily, you go with Reid, and talk with the families. You too Rossi and Sanders, I think you'll be just enough." The small groups took their files and went in different directions.

:::::::::::::::::::::

It was already late when they returned to the BAU, and they started to share what they had found.

"Our unsub is most likely strong" Morgan said " the poor girls were really beaten badly, and there was no trace of any drug."

"It's probably not an alpha male, the girls had been kidnapped by night" Emily continued

" An alpha male would have taken them during the day or in crowded places." Reid explained.

"The families were all very affected by the death of the girls, I don't think it's any of them." Harmony finished.

"I think we have done enough for today, we should get some rest, but I want you all here tomorrow at half past seven, we're doing a press conference." They all nodded, they were really exhausted and just wanted to go home.

::::::::::::::

Harmony headed towards her car when she heard someone call her name, it was Spencer.

"What's up Harmony? you seemed off today since hotch told us about the case." he asked with concern.

"It's nothing...I just have a bad feeling about this case" She responded with a low, almost inaudible voice. Spencer seemed surprised "just forget about that... Have a good night Spence!" Then she hopped in her car and started.

_'Spence? where did that come from?_' the doctor thought _'Well, it's not a problem, I like this nikname. It's only friendly, I guess.'_

:::::::::::::

Harmony was now at the door of her house, she turned the keys, it sounded weird...She entered and went directly to her room, but as she was about to open the door, someone grabbed her by the wrist, she turned and almost shouted in surprise. It was a man, she didn't know him.

"Who are you? she said, trying to get out of his gripp, but he was too strong. "Let go off me!" She was now shouting, and he put his hand on his mouth. Then something hard hit her in the head. And the last thing she could see before she collapsed was bright blue eyes, full of anger and hatred.

**Please review! review! REVIEW! and sorry this took me so long, I won't do it again, it's a promise! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm here with a new chapter! I got some pretty good reviews for the last one! so thank you all! :D I guess I couldn't wait any longer too, I hope you'll like this new one!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 6:**

The next morning, at half past seven, the whole team was at the BAU. Well, the whole team except Harmony. And Spencer was the first one to notice her missing.

"Er...Guys, did anyone see Ha-Sanders this morning?"

"No, I think she didn't show up yet today." Emily answered, looking at her surroundings.

"Well, that's the second time this week!" Hotch stated, sounding upset, they had a very important case to solve, the Unsub was killing really fast, so they had better hurry. "Reid, call her to see what's taking her so long."

"Ok" Reid responded before pulling his phone and dialing her number. The phone rang, and rang, and rang, but she didn't answer. Spencer felt a pang in his heart, not knowing the reason."She doesn't answer." He told the team, a bit sadly as he remembered what she had said the day before _' I have a bad feeling about this case' _now he was the one to have a bad feeling.

"We can't wait for her!" Rossi said "We'll go check on her as soon as we give the profile to the local police I'm pretty sure our Unsub already has an other woman, we just don't know who it is yet..." He finished, looking at Spencer, he seemed to have somehow noticed the defeated look on the genuis face. The team just nodded.

:::::::::::::

When Harmony woke up, she felt dizzy, and she had a huge headache, she turned to try and guess where she was, but her whole body hurt like hell, she also noticed that her hands and her feet were tied, not allowing her to do any move. Then it was a warm liquid that decended down her cheeks, and that wasn't tears.

Her eyes slowly began to get used to the darkness. And with her blurry vision, she could say she was in a strange place, a metal cage with what seemed like a huge locked door. Then she tried to remember what had brought her here, and bright blue eyes flashed in her head. She started to panick, her breathing became havier than it already was, and her heart strarted to beat faster, she struggled to untie her bounds, but nothing helped. _'Ok'_ she told herself _' struggling won't help me, I'm a profiler, I should be prepared to anything and to face anyone...is this the bad feeling I had? This couldn't be related to the case, right?'_ Then she heard heavy footsteps.

The door flung open, and the monster with blue eyes appeared. Harmony instantly clung to the wall.

"Don't worry! I won't hurt you!" His voice was nothing like she had expected it to be, it wasn't harch or angry, it was sweet, like he tried to console her or something...But she didn't buy it.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" She asked, or in this case shouted. The man approached until he was a few steps away from her, then he knelt on his knees. "I said you didn't have to-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shouted as he tried to caress her cheek.

"I only wanted to-"

"NO! get off me! You jerk! Why did you bring me here?" She asked angrily

"You're not going to cooperate, are you?" He said, his voice getting louder.

"Not even in your dreams!"She responded in a defiant voice and a determined look in her eyes. And she immediatly regretted it. He pulled her harshly by the hair.

"Oh, you'll do! Trust me." He said calmly bofore throwing her to the ground. Then he got out, slamming the door.

Harmony had promised to herself that she wouldn't cry in front of him, she wouldn't show him any weakness, no matter how hard it was, and no matter what he did to her. But as soon as he was gone, her tears were free.

She stayed on the floor, sobbing, and thinking for the first time about her new family, her team, and more particularly, about a certain very close friend _' please! save me! Spencer... '_

From his room, the blue eyed man was watching the spectacle, watching them flinch was the best part...she was vulnerable, he liked it.

::::::::::::::::

"These informations must stay beteween us, I don't want the press to know the profile, it could cause a big problem!" Hotch told the officiers with his serious voice "Dismissed."

"Weren't we supposed to do a conference press?" Spencer asked as soon as the officiers were out.

"Yes, but it was my idea, I know this kind of unsubs, beeing in the medias will only make him angrier, and this wouldn't be good for the victims." Rossi answered.

Spencer nodded."I'll go check on Sanders, she isn't here yet, and this is weird. Morgan, you coming?"

The black man nodded. And they headed to his car. Once in, Morgan couldn't help but ask Reid why he was so concerned.

"What do you mean? She is a member of the team, I have the right to be worried, don't you think so?"

"But isn't it too much? You really like her don't you?" He said, a playful smile never leaving his lips. "But I say you don't have to worry, she probably just had something important to do."

"I don't like her!" Spencer snapped. "I mean, not the way you think, and she seemed off last night, that's why I'm so willing to see her."

"If you say so..." Morgan answered.

"We're there" Spencer said before they got off the car and knocked on the door. Again, no one answered. They waited some minutes, until Morgan spoke:

"Look at the lock, it looks like it have been forced." Reid nodded, and Morgan knocked down the door.

"Do you think it was a good ide-" Spencer started, but Morgan was already in the house.

It wasn't the first time that he came here -He had been in once with the whole team to listen to some piano- and directly headed to her room. Just next to the door, he saw what he had feared the most. A big bloody stain. His eyes were wide open, and his heart started to beat faster.

"Oh no..." Spencer whispered. "Morgan!" he called, and the man was instantly there "I Think she is in danger" He said, pointing to the floor "our unsub got her! she is the next victim."

A look of surprise was then seen on Morgan's face "Wait, how did you conclude this? We don't have any proof!"

"The lock's been forced, she doesn't answer, there is a huge blood stain here, AND she fits the unsub victims type! We don't have any time to lose!"

Morgan nodded "I'll call Hotch!"

**Finally done! Now it's your turn, let me know what you think, please? :D **

**review! I need it to continue my writing :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! I took some risks for this one, so I hope you'll like it :) thanks to katarzyna88gb ! I'm glad you like my story!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 7:**

Spencer wasn't well, obviously, the guilt was overwhelming him. He could not help but feel bad, even though he knew that this wouldn't lead to anything, that it would be better to try to find this monster. But he kept thinking it was his fault: The first time he had let her go home alone, she got kidnapped! Why was this happening to her? And to him! For the first time that he had found someone he could really talk to, someone he really liked and thought could be more than just a friend, he was about to loose it all, to loose her.

He remenbered what she had told him:

_"They look really the same! And they-I mean I look like them"_ He had laughed about that, laughed!

Morgan was watching him, observing him for long now, and he knew the kid wasn't good. Not that any of them felt good at this particular moment. They all were sad and angry. And they wanted to catch this monster as soon as possible, it was like loosing someone from their family, and they wouldn't forgive themselves if this happened. But Reid was taking it the worst, it had been an hour now that he was just sitting and staring at his coffee, seeming in an other world. Morgan decided he had to talk to him.

"Hey kid. How are you feeling?" Morgan asked, tapping him in the shoulder. Reid looked at him, sadness clearly written in his face, but with something else...despair. And Morgan knew his best friend needed help. "We're going to find her, I hope you know that."

"No we're not." Spencer simply stated, and Morgan was choked by that, the genuis was always the one to encourage them all, why did he flinch now? When they needed him the most.

"Listen, Reid, we are all upset, and that's why we are working so hard to find her, we all feel the same..."

"No! No, it's not the same! It's all my fault if she got kidnapped! I knew she wasn't feeling good, and I left her alone! What kind of monster am I?" He said, his voice raising "Plus, face it Derek! We're not going to find her, he has already beaten five women, raped them and killed them! And we worked on the profil, I did a geographical profil: All we know is that he is a man, he is strong and young and probably has suffered from a loss. And this is just the description of half of men in this city! and we still have only two days..." He was now standing up, and facing Morgan, who couldn't believe Reid was saying that.

"Now it's your turn to listen to me! You are a genuis aren't you? So I think you know doing what you're doing right now won't help! Do you think we don't care or something? Look at us all, look at Garcia, she has become her best friend, that's why she didn't stop since we told he Sanders was the next victim, not even to wipe her tears! look at us all, we're doing our best, and you are too! So it's not the time to do that. And we still have two days!"

Spencer just stared at his friend, suddenly feeling like he had left them all down, and now he had to work harder, he had to find her. "Sorry Derek...and thank you" he said looking at his feet. "I'm going to re-read the files, I'm sure he has done a mistake, they all do! And, I won't let you down." he said seeming to have found hope.

"That's my genuis!" Morgan said, giving him another tap on the shoulder.

:::::::::::::::::

It had been hours that Harmony was sitting in the ground, listening to the sounds that reached her, she could hear water, probably a river, and from time to time, a train passed. Great! now she knew aproximatly where she was, but she couldn't tell it to anyone.

She was trying to figure something to do , waiting there was driving her crazy, and starving wasn't helping either, but she didn't want him to come, she prefered dying of hunger than seeing him again. And what she feared the most was the moment he was going to come and...try to rape her. She couldn't even imagin that, she was going to end up beaten and raped and thrown somewhere like some object...she had to stop that! _'There has to be something to do, I'm sure the team has noticed by now that I was missing, but I can't just sit here and wait! I have to do something!_' her hands and her feet were still bounded, and even if she could loosen them, it wouldn't help her, this place was locked... she felt something vibrate in her pocket..."Oh my god!" She said out loud, a smile appearing on her face. _'I can't believe he left my phone! he probably didn't see it because it was in silent mode!'_

After trying many times, struggling, and hurting her already weak wrists, Harmony finally reached her phone. It had low battery, that's why it vibrated, there were also missed calls, from Reid. Now she had to be quick if she wanted to send him a message. She started typing: help unsub got me river train.

The blue eyed man had just come from some shopping, he had to go bring something to eat for the girl, he looked at the screen to see what his new victim was doing, then he saw her trying to click on something...a phone? how did she get a phone? He dropped all what he was holding and hurried next to her.

Harmony had just finished typing her message and was about to push send button when the door brust open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The man shouted. But she stayed calm, and sent her message before trying to answer. But as he saw her clicking on the buttons again, his rage grow, he approached and slapped her on the face. Then pulled her by the shirt "I hope you didn't send anything! or else, you. Are. Dead!" he said with an evil smile on his face. Then he throw her to the ground. And continued beating her, using his hands, and his feet, she didn't try to struggle, it was for no use, she just stared at him, her brown-gray eyes burning, until she lost consciousness.

He then went to see the phone, but it wouldn't respond, the battery was dead. "NO!" The man shouted before crashing it to the ground. Now he couldn't know if she had sent something, but anyway, he had no place to hide her, exept here...

:::::::::::::::::::

Spencer was discussing on the profil with the rest of the team when his phone vibrated. "Sorry." He said to the group before taking it to read what was written. His mouth hung open, and he just stared at his phone.

"What is it?" Emily asked with curiousity.

"It's Haromony!" he responded, literally jumping from his seat. "I don't how she did that miracle but she sent us a message!"

Surprise was written in all their faces, then it was replaced by joy."What does it say?" Rossi, who was the first to recover asked.

"Help unsub got me river train." Spencer said, seeming to think about it's meaning.

"It's a location! she is near a river and a train staition?" Morgan said, not sure for the train station.

"No, near a river and a rail, she probably heard a train passing or something." Reid answered.

"Morgan, call Garcia, now!" Hotch said, his voice a mixture of seriousness and anthousiasm.

Garcia answered the phone, she was in no mood to joke. "Please, tell me you have something, Derek..."

" I have something!"

**Yay! I did it! Pleaaase review! virtual cookies for anyone who does :D**

**See you next time ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the loooooooong wait, but here is my chapter, enjoy:**

**Chapter 8:**

"What is it?" Garcia asked with enthousiasm. "Please tell me!"

"A location!"Derek answered and he could tell she was exited. "Harmony sent us a message, and we think she is somewhere where she can hear a river and trains passing."

"A river and trains..." She said, already tapping on her computers. "It's in the forest, there are only a few houses there."

"Nice job baby girl!" he said smiling widely, and nodding to the others who were waiting for the news. "Can you send us the pictures and names of the owners?"

"Sure hot stuff! we're going to find her!"

:::::::::::::::::

Harmony woke up after a while, she felt like all her strenght had been drained out of her, and her bory hurt terribly. She had so much bruises that it scared her, and when she saw how much blood was in the room, she wondered how she could still be alive. All she could think about was if Spencer had recieved her message, but she wasn't sure he did, so what if they didn't find her? What if she died here?

She heard harch footsteps and she knew he was coming again. When he opened the door, a flash of light filled the room and blinded her in the same time. She couldn't see him clearly, her vision was blurried, andher head ached. But she knew him beeing here could mean nothing good.

"Ye know, usually I have a program for my victims: the first day I get to know them more, the second we have some fun, and the third I kill them. But with you, it's going to be very different since I don't know if you have sent your message and who you sent it to. So I guess I'll skip the fun part. And now I just need to get rid of you!" he finished with a twisted laugh.

Harmony could see that the door was open now, but she had no way to get out, and she was going to die here...that was for sure, even if they had recieved her message, they wouldn't get to her in time...

But then his phone rang, and the man sighed angrily and headed towards the door. Who ever this person was, she saved her life, at least for now...

:::::::::::::::::::::

There were five pictures at all, but they could already eliminate three: A single woman with her children, and two old men who couldn't be strong enough to kidnapp the women.

And now they still had two choices: Edd Finley, a tall and strong man, living with his wife and two children. And Paul Whine also tall, strong, and married, but without children. Spencer could see that there was something wrong, it showed in his face, maybe it was his bright and cold blue eyes? or maybe something else.

"Ok, we have two men who fit the profil. I think we should split up, Reid and Derek, you go to Finley's house, And I'll go with Rossi to Whine's house. If anyone finds anything suspicious, call Prentiss." Hotch said, then he turned to look at Emily. " Prentiss you go to the brigade and get ready to intervene."

They all nodded, but Reid seemed to have something to say, and Rossi noticed. "Have something to add kid?" he asked him.

"Yeah...It's just that I wondered if Derek and I could go to Whine's place, I don't know why, something seems weird about him."

Hotch looked surprised for a secod then nodded " Why not, I don't see any problem with that."

After that, everyone headed to their cars. The forest was only ten minutes from where they were, and Reid couldn't seem to stay in place.

"Hey! relax buddy! What's with you?" Morgan asked after a while.

"I'm sure this guy is our unsub, so I don't know how I'm going to react when we find her..."

Morgan didn't understand why his friend was so sure, but all he could do was to try and calm him down. "You'll do just fine, I know that. Besides it's not the first time you do it right?"

"Yeah...but this time it's different, we know Harmony..." He was silent for a while and then they arrived. "It's here!" Reid said and Morgan parked the car.

When they knoked at the door, the wife answered.

"What can I do for you?" She asked shyly, only slitly oppening the door.

"FBI." Morgan flashed his badge "We need to talk to your husband M'am."

The woman seemed surprised, and then scared. "I'll..I'll see if he's here." She said before closing the door.

"She seems frightned." Spencer stated. "Maybe she knows something."

"I don't think so." Derek said "People aren't accustumed to see the FBI, that's all."

Spencer nodded. After some minutes, the woman appeared again "He's not here." She said, her voice shaking.

"Are you sure, M'am?" Reid asked, she nodded again. "We are investigating a case of women kidnapped, raped and killed, and your husband is a suspect, so please, if he is here, you need to let us in."

She seemed to hesitate a moment, and then took a decision, she opened the door. The agents entered, and the wife montionned to the first floor "He's in his room, but I don't think he has anything to do with that!" she said deffencivly.

Morgan thought it was time to call Emily. "Hey, Prentiss, you need to come at the Whine's house."

"I'm on my road!" She answered.

Reid suggested to the scared woman to call her husband.

"Paul, the FBI is here." She called, then the man appeared, a gun in his hand.

"What is the FBI doing here?" He asked with a smirk, while his wife was wide eyed, looking at him.

"You need to put the gun down!" Morgan said, his weapon already out.

"No, I won't." the man answered "I don't have anything to loose, and if you move, I kill myself, then who's going to show you where the girl is?" he started to laugh.

"Paul!" the woman exclaimed.

"Don't worry hun,we'll see eachother in hell!" He said, madness written in his feature. Then he fired.

"NO!" the woman cried and went next to her husband, then they heard tho police, who was finally getting in.

**Here it is! I hope you like this chapter! and again pleaaase review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey again! Another chapter, I hope you'll like this one cause personnaly, i loved wri****ting it! PLease read and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 9:**

"Look everywhere!" Morgan shouted to the police officers, while Reid was trying to talk to the woman, who was still crying ext to her husband's dead body.

He knelt on his knees next to her, not daring to look at the man, and he said with the softest voice he could manage in this particular moment. "Please M'am, could you possible tell us if there is any place the victim could be?"

"Yeah..." The woman said between two sobbs "We have a garage, Paul used it to keep his material."

"Thank, this is of great help!" she wasn't listening, a police officer was already there to help her up; Spencer stood up and rushed towards Morgan." I think I know where she is! come on, we have to go!" Derek nodded and started running after Spencer who was already gone.

:::::::::::::

Harmony was drifting between consciousness and inconsciousness, it was just too much, she didn't even feel the pain anymore, it was as if sleep was calling her, but she tried to fight back...Then she heard someone try to unlock the door, her mind couldn't work clearly, but she thought she had heard someone's voice, Spencer's voice. It was probably just a dream, it could be no one but this monster, and now he was going to kill her.

"Harmony? Are you here? Please answer!" This time, it was louder, and she was sure she heard it.

"I'm here! Spence...h-help me..." she answered with an almost inaudible voice, which took her last bit of stenght.

Fortunatly, Spencer and Morgan heard her, but the door was still locked. Derek tried to knock it, the first time, the second time, and finally, with the third try, it flung open."Man! This hurts!" He commented, rubbing his shoulder. But Reid was already next to Harmony, who was laying in the ground, inconscious.

"Oh my god, Morgan, call the paramedics! She doesn't seem to be good!" As soon as spencer said this, his best friend rushed to the house to call an ambulance and tell the others that they had found her, but he couldn't help feeling that maybe it was too late...

Spencer was now alone with harmony, there was so much blood in the room, and bruises covered her whole body. He put a hand under her neck, sligthly raising her head. Fear written in all his features.

"Hey, Harmony, please wake up, it's me, it's Spencer..." He said, slowly touching her face. She didn't respond. "Please, don't do that to me, I know you are stronger than that, wake up.

She turned her head and opened her eyes, looking at him for less than a second, then closed them. "No! stay with me! please." But she didn't move again. Spencer couldn't stop this feeling inside him, and it hurt, he felt like he was loosing her...

After that, everything seemed to go so slowly that he wondered if he was dreaming. The paramedics came, and he barely heard someone telling him to let go of her now, he didn't want to, but Hotch, who had finally come with Rossi, reasoned him. And he saw them putting her on a stretcher, he followed them until the ambulance was gone.

"Is...is she going to make it?" he then asked Htoch.

"I hope so, they said she was stable." Hotch answered, trying to reassure himself.

::::::::::::

They were sitting in the hospital chairs for what seemed like hours now, Garcia was about to exoplode, she was sitting next to Morgan who was trying to calm her, and Spencer who looked defeated, Emily and Hotch were sitting next to each other, and Rossi, had just came from the distributor. Thats when the doctor came.

"How is she?" They asked, in one vice, rushing next to him.

"I have good and bad news." He said, and their faces fell. "The good news is that she is going to make it, and she won't have any bad sequel or something." they nodded." And the bad news is that she has a broken arm and many bruises, ans she's still very weak, so I think we'll hold her here for at least two days." Garcia practicaly jumped and hugged a very surprised doctor. This was no bad news for her. And Spencer did the same, in his head. He felt like a huge weight was removed from his shoulders, he was smiling widely, she was fine!

"Is she awake?" Emily asked, eager to see her.

"No, not yet. but I think she will be, soon."

"Can we see her?" Morgan continued.

"Yes but when she wakes up, try not to rush her."

"No worries doc!" Morgan said with a smile. Then the whole team headed to her room.

:::::::::::::

Harmony slowly opened her eyes, getting out of the deepest sleep she had ever had. She remembered a dark room, lot of blood, and scary blue eyes, and her heart started racing, her breathing became heavy.

But then, she felt a hand on hers "Calm down Harmony, you're safe now!" Spencer said gently to her. She looked at him in disbelief for a bit more than a second, then her eyes were full of tears, and she cried, and cried, and cried while Spencer was holding her, doing his best to confort her. "It's ok, averything is going to be ok."

After a moment, she finally stopped sobbing, and noticing she was holding him tight, she let go of him. "Thank you Spence... for everything.

"Any time." he answered with a warm smile, enable to move his eyes from her. He needed to see her to believe she was really alive and safe.

"I guess I won't play piano for some time..." She said, looking at her broken arm. Ther was a silence, then her face grow serious. "What happened to him?" She asked, fear in her voice.

"He killed himself." Reid answered. "You're safe now, you don't have to worry about him anymore."

The still weak girl nodded, then closed her eyes for a second, and opened them with a sharp breath.

"Is everything alright?" Spencer asked worriedly.

"Yeah...it's just that, the unjuries still hurt, but don't worry, it's not that bad. Do you know what time it is?" she said, trying to change the subject, She didn't want to talk about those eyes she kept seeing e erythime she closed hers.

"It's almost two a.m, I probably shouldn't call the others, even if they said I had to do it whenever you wake up."

"No, just let them sleep a bit, I'm sure they are as exhausted as you, and you should sleep a bit."

"Don't worry about me, all I want is seeing you fine." He said, blushing a little. When they decided that someone should stay for the night, he insisted that it had to be him, so he wasn't going to fall asleep now.

Harmony smiled "Thank you..." She said again.

Then they spent the rest of the night talking until she couldn't stay awake anymore. Spencer looked at her sleeping face, and brushed some hair of it. _'She is so beautiful, and she is finally safe...'_ was Spencer's last thought before he drifted to sleep too.

**Please review! Ant I think the betest part is just about to start :D**


End file.
